bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Fred's Bro-Tillion
"Fred's Bro-Tillion" is the fourth episode of Season 1 from Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on June 10, 2018. Synopsis When super-villain Baron Von Steamer crashes Fred's Bro-Tillion, Big Hero 6 springs into action. Plot During breakfast at the Lucky Cat Café, Aunt Cass has trouble with the coffee machine. She tries to get it to work by whacking it several times with a rolling pin, but ends up breaking it, and causing a stray piece of the machine to ruin Fred's eggs. Fred himself, however, is missing, but Go Go soon receives a call from him, saying he needs urgent help. Thinking that Fred is in serious trouble, Big Hero "5" suit up and fly to Fred's Mansion, only to discover that he is fine and being groomed. Fred explains that his Bro-Tillion is coming up, which, according to Heathcliff, is a grand gala held in his honor where he will be presented to the city's money elite. Fred is not looking forward to it, especially since "Binky" is going to be there. Fred's mother comes in to check on Fred, while clarifying that Binky, better known as Beverly Samantha Mole, is the reigning queen of San Fransokyo's money elite, though Fred's mother considers her to be rude, arrogant, and quite insufferable; completely unlike herself. As far as Fred can remember, his eccentric behavior has been the subject of many of his mother's humiliations in front of Binky, including ruining a priceless artwork, letting monkeys out of their cages, and crashing a yacht into a building. Fred does not want to disappoint his mother, and pleads with his friends to help him become a proper gentleman. His friends agree to help him out, starting with Hiro getting Baymax to teach Fred how to dance the waltz, using a dancing chip Hiro inserted into Baymax. While teaching Fred the waltz, Fred's mother comes in with news of an avalanche at the family mountain in Switzerstan, and Fred's father leading the rescue team, thus being unable to attend the Bro-Tillion. Heathcliff also announces that the caterer had just cancelled, and there are no replacements available. Mrs. Frederickson refuses to cancel the Bro-Tillion, despite these setbacks, much to Fred's dismay, though becomes distraught over the catering predicament. Hiro recommends his aunt to be the new caterer, hyping up her food as "cutting edge." On the day of the Bro-Tillion, Aunt Cass is in the kitchen making the hors d'oeuvres, with Hiro, Baymax, Honey, Go Go and Wasabi serving as waiters and waitresses. While Mrs. Frederickson is introducing Fred to the money elite, the party is suddenly interrupted by a steaming super-villain known as Baron Von Steamer, who attempts to kidnap Fred and use him as bait to draw out Fred's father. The guests flee in terror, while Big Hero 6 tries to fight off Baron Von Steamer and protect Fred without the use of their gear. However, he mistakes Wasabi for Fred, and escapes with him instead. Puzzled by the connection between Baron Von Steamer and Fred's father, Fred shows his friends the secret den he found. Within the den, they find several items belonging to Fred's father, who was once known as the superhero Boss Awesome, with Baron Von Steamer being his arch-nemesis. They receive a surprise video call from Fred's father, who tells them the areas where Baron Von Steamer was frequently found. Fred rules out locations that he knows to be occupied by fast food stands, leaving two possible places where Baron Von Steamer could have taken Wasabi: the abandoned subway station and the old ironworks, both of which are on opposite sides of the city. They split up into two groups: Hiro and Baymax check out the abandoned subway station, and Honey Lemon, Go Go and Fred check out the old iron works. Hiro and Baymax encounter a multitude of booby traps in the abandoned subway station, but ultimately find that Baron Von Steamer is not there. Meanwhile, Baron Von Steamer has Wasabi locked in a cage, and eagerly awaits for Boss Awesome to come to his rescue. Baron Von Steamer still thinks that Wasabi is Fred, despite being told the contrary multiple times. When Boss Awesome does not arrive at the strike of midnight, Baron Von Steamer starts to lower Wasabi into molten lava. Go Go, Honey and Fred arrive just in time to save him, with Hiro and Baymax joining them soon afterard. Baron Von Steamer brings in a giant steam-powered spider, armed with hammers and flamethrowers. At the sight of this, Fred's debilitating fear of spiders causes him to freeze up, while everyone else engages the old super-villain in a fight. All four members soon become incapacitated, and Fred is the only one still standing. Seeing that his friends are in trouble, Fred pushes himself to get over his fears and confront Baron Von Steamer, who finally realises that he is Boss Awesome's real son. Fred uses the dance moves he was taught to elude Baron Von Steamer's attacks, and uses his flamethrower to melt the spider's legs. Though defeated, Baron Von Steamer vows revenge upon Fred and escapes. Later, the remains of Fred's Bro-Tillion has been moved to the Lucky Cat Café, and everyone, except Binky, is having a good time. Aunt Cass has received more jobs for catering, and Mrs. Frederickson no longer cares about impressing Binky. Mrs. Frederickson tells Fred she is proud of him, and Fred embraces her, while looking at and following the steps Baymax has displayed on his screen. Characters Main Cast *Baymax *Hiro Hamada *Go Go Tomago *Fred *Wasabi *Honey Lemon Supporting Cast *Fred's Father *Heathcliff *Aunt Cass *Fred's Mother *Beverly Samantha Mole (debut) *Mochi Villains *Baron Von Steamer (debut) Trivia *This episode was released on March 15, 2018 in the United Kingdom before its official US release. *Beginning with this episode, all new episodes started premiering on Disney Channel instead of Disney XD. *This and "Steamer's Revenge" are the only Season 1 episodes where the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology is not featured. Coincidentally, both are also the only episodes where Baron Von Steamer is the main villain. *"Bro-Tillion" is a portmanteau of the words "bro" and "cotillion". **A cotillion is a formal ball that presents debutantes as new adults, officially coming into society. Revelations and Continuity *Wasabi reveals that his father is an orthodontist. *The superhero identity of Fred's father, Boss Awesome, which was teased in the film's post-credits, is revealed. **Baron Von Steamer is also revealed to have been Boss Awesome's arch-nemesis. *Fred is revealed to have arachnophobia. But by the end of the episode, he manages to overcome it. Errors * When Fred is getting groomed by Heathcliff in preparation for the Bro-Tillion, he is reading a comic book while having cucumber slices over his eyes. Physically, he should be unable to read the comic book due to his eyes being covered. Gallery Screenshots Aunt Cass Serving the Team.jpg Funny side up.png FBT1.png Cass smashing machine.png Old espresso machine.png Coffee.png Cass FBT1.png Mochi FBT.png Eggface.png Horrified eggs.png Fred calls.png Go Go suit up.png Wasabi gauntlet.png Honey Suit up.png BH6 to Fred's house.png BH6 arrive to Fred's mansion.png Fred and Heathcliff.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 1.jpg Fred couch.png Heathcliff Fred.png Fred FBT.png Team at Fred's Mansion.png Heathcliff closeup.png Fredmeasures.png Child Fred 1.png Child Fred 2.png Younger Fred.png Hiro dance research.png Dance Chip data.png Dance Chip created.png Dance Chip inserted.png Bah la la la.png Baymax dance mode.png Baymax spotlight.png Baymax dance 1.png Baymax dance 2.png Baymax dance 3.png Baymax dance 4.png Hiro Go Go Fred.png Fred dances with Baymax.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 2.jpg FredMomWorried.png MrsFredericksonHeathcliff.png Wasabi Hiro Go Go.png FredsMomphone.png Mrs Frederickson and Hiro.png Hiro FBT.png FredsMom.png Fred's Mom hugs Hiro.png Cass message.png On the cutting edge.png Hiro motivates Fred.png Baymax grabs Fred.png Fred ice sculpture.png Cass kitchen.png Honey Go Go cater.png Cass and BH6 cater.png Hiro Baymax FBT.png Cass wink.png Happy Hiro.png Baymax cater.png Honey sees panda eaten.png Wasabi napkin.png Baymax looks at woman.png Brotillion1.png Fred nervous.png Fred scanned.png Fred breathes in Baymax.png Steamer Drill.png Hiro looks at Steamer.png Go Go Honey FBT.png Binky1.png Binky2.png Steamer FBT1.png Brotillion 2.png Brotillion 3.png Wasabi and Fred.png Cass FBT.png Lucky Cat Cafe Catering.png Binky leaves.png FredsMomBinky.png WasabiFredFBT.png Hiro faces Steamer.png Steamer.png Go Go Hiro FBT.png Baymax scanning eyes.png Steamer scanned.png HoneyLemon.png GoGoFBT.png Steamer gun.png Ice Fred melted.png Fred sees statue melted.png Door locked.png Steamer poster.png Boss Awesome.png Fred and Wasabi.png Wasabi taken away.png Go Go Fred steam.png Steam Cloud.png Hiro Go Go steam.png Honey steam 1.png Honey steam 2.png Looking at hole.png BH6 look at Boss Awesome poster.png Fred and friends in lair.png Fred in lair.png Mr. Frederickson's boxers.png BH6 at lair.png Frederickson face.png Go Go FBT.png Frederickson at avalanche.png Fredrickson.png Hit that button.png Fred button.png Steamer's lairs map.png BH6 look at map.png Frederickson Yeti.png BVS1.png Wasabi caged.png Steamer pose.png Wasabi cage.png SteamerCloseup.png Wasabi breathes.png Hiro underground.png BVS Logo.png Baymax stops press.png Baymax saved Hiro.png HiroBVS.png Baymax lantern.png Hiro computer screen.png Hiro Baymax underground.png BaymaxFBT.png Steamer train.png Baymax and Hiro see train.png BH6-The-Series-13.jpg Fred's Bro-Tillion Hiro & Baymax.jpg Train fall.png Hiro record.png Honey Rodrigo.png Fred Rodrigo.png Honey watches in horror.png Fred eats Rodrigo.png No Service.png Wasabi prisoner.png Wasabi tries getting signal.png Honey hiding.png Wasabi lowered to lava.png Go Go saves Wasabi.png Wasabi saved.png Steamer Tube.png BH6 at Steamer's lair.png Steamer spider-mech.png BH6 look at spider.png Spider-Mech.png Fred scared.png Go Go and Honey attack Steamer.png Honey bubbled.png WasabiFBT.png Fred breathing.png Honey and Go Go hide.png Hiro and Baymax save Wasabi.png Wasabi Hiro and Baymax.png Honey and Go Go trapped.png Baymax pinned.png Hiro is hurt.png Von Steamer Spider.png Spider 2.png Fred superhero stance.png Wasabi FBT.png Fred vs Steamer.png Spider Hammer.png Fred burns spider.png Steamer rides mech.png Fred destroys spider leg.png Fred bow.png Big Hero 6 FBT.png Steamer escaping.png Cass jobs.png New espresso machine.png Binky hair.png Go Go cookie.png Fred and Mom dance.png Fred dance.png Baymax and Binky.png Baymax hugs Binky.png Binky FBT.png Fred dance 2.png Lucky Cat Bro-Tillion.png Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Pneumatic Tube.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Steamer's Spider Bot.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Steamer's Train.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Battering Ram.jpg Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes